The Fairytale Life of Arianna Thompson
by That's Why Fireflies Flash
Summary: Arianna Thompson lost her father years ago, and on that day, she lost her freedom. Ari was forced to do everything for her step-mother and sisters for 10 years, but now that her little brother, Matt, knew would things be different? With the lead-role in the Homecoming play, and so many other things on Ari's plate, she can't help but to hope that senior year is her year after all.
1. The Fairytale Life

Every year it was the same thing. The quarterback and head cheerleader pulled strings with the principal and we got a Masquerade Halloween dance on the football field. _Every year_ that was what people talked about from the first day of school until Halloween, and to top things off this year, it was homecoming week right after the Masquerade.  
Why, you ask, do I dread this more than anything in my senior year of high school? It's simple. Not only will I have to watch my sisters shop for dresses for the ball, like I've done every year and listen to them complain when Alex Baker, the quarterback, didn't proclaim his love for one of them, _like I've done every year_, but I'll also have to work on putting together their outfits for homecoming week….Sewing by hand each and every outfit for the different days.  
While doing all of this, you might wonder, when I would have time to shop for my own dress for the Masquerade? I wasn't going. There was too much going on in my life that week.  
I had a drama play I had to learn for Friday night before the Homecoming Game, when most people will be watching the King and Queen being crowned and boo us off the stage as usual, and to top it all off I had to babysit my little brother, Matthew, every single night. I couldn't even call it babysitting now. I guess it was more "make sure that teenage brother of yours doesn't wreck the house" sitting. Matt wasn't that bad anyway. I had nothing to complain about, but I just needed a brake every now and then… Mainly from Isabella and Sophia, the demon spawns from hell. Those were my twin step sisters. We had been in school together since preschool, and they made every day hell for me.  
Why, you could ask, would my father allow them to treat me that way? My father, Jamie Thompson, the owner of MacFrenchies, yes _that_ MacFrenchies, the chain of restaurants that have the best French fries you have ever eaten, and their mother, Abigail McKesson, met a few months after my mother died. He fell head over heels, dad did. I was only six and Mattie was three, there was nothing we could have done to stop it.  
On my tenth birthday, we were going to the park to celebrate, when the twins, who (/Gosh I'm soooo lucky/) were born on the same day as me by chance, threw a hissy fit. They wanted to have a party on the lake near our house.  
Dad looked at me, a frown on his face, "Kiddo?"  
I shrugged, "It's whatever. Two against one."  
Dad smiled, but I could still see the pain in his eyes, "Tomorrow, you, me, and Matt; we have a date with the park okay?"  
That day never came. You see, Abigail was calling all of our classmates, the twins screaming names at her like crazy. Matt was crying because he lost one of his teeth and was afraid it wouldn't come back. I was busy reassuring Matt, and no one noticed the oil spill on the bridge. Dad swerved to miss it, and he drove right into the lake.  
Dad was the first one to get out, that day, but he kept going back for us until he got everybody. I was the last person he got from the car, and as we were swimming toward the shore he laughed, "You know kid, you're the only one that knows how to swim in this bunch. It's the swimmers that'll survive from these things." He was breathing heavy, and I didn't understand what was going on at the time. Now, I knew that the water was freezing, and my dad spent the most time coming in and out of the water that day. He died saving my life. The last thing he said to me was, "You remember Cinderella?" I nodded my head at the hospital, tears in my eyes, "Fairy tales come true. Always remember that, Arianna."  
Because I was the last one he saved, Abigail blamed me with his death. She officially adopted both Matt and me. Matt was treated as though he was her own child, but I, I was her drudge. I did her house work, I raised Matt on my own, I shopped for the groceries, and I even had to live out in the maid's quarters. The only people who knew of my hatred of the three were Elizabeth, Abigail's assistant, Andrew, our driver, and Mercedes, his wife. Andrew and Mercedes lived right next to me, and Elizabeth lived in a house the twins mother referred to as "the shack," so the couple knew more about how horribly the old witch treated me compared to everyone else.  
Abigail would never treat me badly in front of Matt. In fact, she had him thinking I volunteered to do all of the things I did out of guilt. I really wanted to watch her burn one day, and today, while sitting in the corner reading my book and watching Isabella and Sophia giggling and twirling in dresses, was one of those days when I really felt like watching her and her daughters die. Everything they had was handed to them on a silver platter of luck. They weren't thankful for any of it, and they treated me like crap day in and out and somehow got away with it. The twins were pretty, and that was undeniable; from their olive skin tone to their dark eyes and hair. They had it all, but looked nothing like their mother, the wicked troll.  
Surely with her blonde hair and blue eyes, her pale skin and small frame, she must have been beautiful in youth, but after years of seeing her for what she was, there was no way I could view Abigail McKesson-Thompson as beautiful. Thanks to her attitude and her hatred, she would always and forever be a hideous beast to me. Never could I or would I be able to look into her eyes and see something beautiful.  
_"Fairy tales come true. Always remember that, Arianna."_ My father's last words always returned to me at times like this. It was almost like he knew that she was going to be this way, but I didn't have a prince. There was no one who was going to save me and Matthew from this monster; this witch. No one would save us. No one would save me, but that was my life. That was my fairytale. The not-so-fairytale life of Arianna Thompson, right? That's exactly what my life was.


	2. The Truth Will Set You Free

"I don't get it," Matt said, eating his sandwich and watching me prick myself with the needle over and over again as I put the finishing touches on Isabella's Spirit Day outfit.  
"And what don't you –ow," My thumb went into my mouth for a few seconds again before I finished my question, "What don't you get, Mattie?"

Matt shrugged and put his sandwich down on the table, holding his face with his hand. "I just, I don't get why you do all of this for Izzie and Soph. I mean, yeah Abigail adopted us, and she's been our mom for so long, but you don't _owe_ them anything. They should learn how to do this stuff for themselves." Matt shrugged again, but he was –_yet again_- looking to me for answers.

I looked down at the needle and thread in my hand, not wanting to lie to my brother while looking him in the eye, "I like doing things. I like feeling useful. I like doing this."

The laughter that left Matt's mouth was faint, but loud enough for me to know, he wasn't buying that excuse anymore.

"Look, Mattie, it doesn't matter. I do it," I grinned up at him, "And let's just leave it at that."

Matt was upset about something. I didn't know what though. "You would think that Abigail wouldn't let them walk all over _you_ like this," he observed, "I mean you're not going to the masquerade again because you have to do things for them. I'm going to talk to her about-"

"Matt no," The words left my mouth before I could stop them. "No, she won't do anything about it anyway. I don't want to go. Just, don't." I shrugged, "I finally got a part in the Homecoming Play. _The lead._ I have to practice. There's no point in me being there when I could be here."

Nodding his head, it seemed as if Matt had surrendered. He looked back at his sandwich, suddenly very interested in it. It wasn't long before Abigail joined us in the dining room, "_There you are_," She hissed, scowling at me. Obviously she didn't notice Matt in the room. "Where's dinner_?_"  
I smirked a little at the look on Matt's face. I don't think he'd ever seen Abigail's true nature, "In the oven," I nodded to Matt, "_Matt_ got hungry. Made to a sandwich; want one?"

Shock was all over her features as she looked over at my fifteen-year-old brother, "Thank you, Sweetheart, for the offer, but I was just wanting to make sure you hadn't forgot about it," She winked down at Matt, who was looking up her now, frowning, "Don't you just _love_that Arianna likes cooking so much?"

"Ever since she was old enough to learn, she's liked it," Matt commented, still upset looking. "Um, hey Abigail, I have a question."

"I told you, silly," Abigail walked over to Matt, picking up a napkin and trying to wipe his face. He pulled away, and she was now forcing a smile, "Call me, Mom. Just because your sister chooses not to, doesn't mean you don't have to."

Matt nodded his head and looked over at me, hurt in his eyes, "_Mom,_" Abigail brightened and nodded her head, "I was wondering if you think it's a good idea for Arianna to go to the masquerade this Friday?"

Laughter flowed from Abigail's lips, "Of course not, you silly. Arianna has so many chores she has to catch up on, and besides," She frowned over at me, "Arianna doesn't like being dateless."

"I could-"  
"_No_," Abigail was shaking her head before Matt could even finish his volunteering, "You said so yourself. You don't want to go, and you shouldn't have to do _a thing_you don't want to do. Besides, who else is going to work on your sisters' homecoming week outfits? _You?_" She laughed again, "No, with me going away to my meeting this weekend for the restaurant and your sisters having fun, there's no way Anna could go if she wanted to."

I didn't bother to hold back my scowl. I hated when she called me Anna, and she knew it. Abigail, on the other hand, was all smiles as she walked past me and petted my head, "Hurry up with dinner now, pet. We're all starving," She let more laughter escape her as she left her room, making various comments about me and the ball.

"When did she start being such a witch to you?" Matt asked, not attempting to hide his disgust with our lovely step mother.

"Always sir," Andrew pulled us away from our secluded conversation, startling us. "I'm sorry to intrude," he bowed and then looked to me, "Miss, Mercedes said to tell you since that old car of yours is _finally_ in the shop that you're more than welcome to ride with her to get groceries today. She plans on leaving soon, though."

I nodded my head and smiled, "That'd be great Andy. Tell her, I'll be out as soon as I get dinner out for everyone, which," I grinned at my brother, "_Should_ have been minutes ago. They'll kill me if I don't have it soon."

I busied myself immediately with setting the table and placing the Tuscan chicken in the center of the table, along with the salad and other sides scattered along the table. I used the intercom to let the twins and Abigail know that I was leaving to get groceries. I jotted down the items they wanted, and all the while, I was avoiding Matt's questions.

"Why does she treat you like this? Andrew says "always"? So you didn't choose to live in the maid's house, did you? That was Abigail?" And so on and so forth. I was putting on my coat, when his arm stretched across the back door, blocking me from leaving, "You're going to have to answer me, eventually, I hope you know."

"I will," I nodded my head, looking down at the ground, "But there are some things, some things I don't even understand, Matt."

"I'll be waiting- in the maid's quarters. We have a lot to talk about _apparently_."

I nodded my head and hugged Matt. Leaving was the hardest part about that moment. Mercedes knew something was wrong when I met her outside. I told her everything on the way to the store, "Oh child," she laughed at me, "Honey, it's best that he knows. What if –when you leave for college- God forbid, she starts treatin' him that way? It's best that he knows what kind of person he is dealin' with."

Mercedes words echoed through my mind while I went up and down the aisles. We loaded the car, and as soon as I got in she asked, "You shouldn't have lied to him about not wantin' to go to that dance. We both know you're gonna regret not goin'. I know there is no way, you can go with all of those "_chores_" that demon has given you, but honey, you shouldda told him da truth."

I nodded my head, but started shaking it once she was done, "I don't _want_ to go. There's no point. I'm supposed to practice for the play that night anyway."

"And what better way to practice," Mercedes commented, "A play where you sing and dance than with an actual dance?"

Mercedes words were always those of wisdom. I looked to my bedroom as she helped me bring the groceries in and saw a small light on. Matt was true to his word and waiting on me. Between the two of us, it took about ten minutes to get everything in its place. "You go talk to your brother, I'll clean their mess," She smiled and nodded to the plates in the sink, "And thank your brother for doin' his own alright?"

I nodded my head as I smiled at her, running toward my room. True to his word, Matt was there, just laying on my bed. "Welcome home," He sat up slowly, frowning, "Did you eat?"

I shook my head and smiled at him, "Not hungry."

"Me either," He smirked at me, obviously thinking about the many moments we had done the same thing without thinking about it. I frowned at him and he shrugged, still smiling. "I'll eat later… I _did_ go to dinner, just so you know… I told _her_ I wasn't feeling well and cleaned my plate. She thinks I'm out for a walk."

"Mercedes wanted me to thank for cleaning yours by the way," I smiled at him, closing the door behind me. It was several minutes before I could speak. "You wanted answers?"

Matt nodded his head and licked his lips, "I'm going to make sure you eat later," I was rolling my eyes at his goofy smile in that moment. His face sobered at he started jumping into questions. "Always, huh?"

I nodded my head, "Something like that."

"How long, Ari?"

"Since Dad died," I whispered.

"Why?" He asked taking my hand and pulling me onto the bed, to sit next to him.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, "You probably don't remember that day, but I was the last one Dad saved from the water. She blamed me."

"That can't be-"

"It is Matt," I confirmed, "She told me _daily_ how horrible I was for killing Dad, and how I had to work for her to make up for it. After a while of crying and begging her to stop, I just turned my emotions off when it came to her. I was nothing more than a slave to Abigail.; always have been."

Matt's head was bobbing up and down as he sighed, "Everything makes so much makes since now. Like how I would see her scolding you, but as soon she'd see me, she'd stop," I could see the anger on Matt's face, "That bit-"

"Matt," I looked up at him and squeezed his hand, "You can't let her know that you know. She might treat the same way."

"I don't care! She has no right-"

"But that doesn't stop her, _does it_? Abigail might not have the right, but she does it. Let's just leave it alone. I'm going to college soon, and I'm done with Abigail and her brats. You though, _you_ have to put up with her for a couple more years. Let's just leave things alone."

Matt nodded his head, wrapped his arm around me, and pulled me into his side, kissing the top of my head, "I love you, big sister, and the second you want to run, let me know. I'll run too."

_He'll run too._ I already knew that. That's why I'd never left before. I wanted Matt safe and loved, "I love you, Matt."

"Let's go eat," He stood up and offered his arm to me. We walked back to the house arms laced together and enjoyed a silent meal, just the two of us; just brother and sister.

I fell asleep that night and dreamed of Matt and me running away; making it in the world on our own. It was perfect, but it felt something was missing. _Something I hadn't found yet._


	3. You ARE Cinderella

I was on the sofa, wrapped in a nice warm blanket, with an old tank top and a pair of short shorts on. An old period movie was playing, and my brother was waiting patiently. I had no clue what was going on until the twins left for the masquerade, and Mercedes showed up at our door.

"Matthew," She told me with a smile, "Requested I come over to help you get ready for the masquerade."

I looked over at my brother with confusion clear on my face, "What? No, Matt must've meant the girls. They're gone. _Matt_, you meant the girls?"

"Noo-_pe_," He smiled at me, "You're going. I'll handle your chores. No worries. The witch called, and her broomstick lands at midnight. So, have fun and be home before 12:30 when she gets here," Matt grinned like he had it all figured out.

"And I suppose you've taken care of our 'sisters' yeah?"

Matt laughed again, a twinkle in his eye, "Andy _might_ have been given specific directions to take as long as possible getting them home."

I nodded my head, proud of my brother's devious mind, "And what about my way to the ball? Have a pumpkin to turn into a carriage for me?"

"Something like that," he winked at me, "You just get ready… Umm, Mercedes, did you get the dress that I picked out?"

She nodded her head smiling at me, "It's in her room."

"Great," Matt smiled, "If you wouldn't mind, could you go get it and all of Ari's make-up stuff? Help her get ready while I get a few last minute things." Matt looked over at me, smirking before taking off toward the door, "And no saying that you're not going, Sis! I put this all together for _you_. So, you're going, and you're going to have the time of your life!"

I couldn't stop the smile on my face, "He's a great little brother," I told Mercedes.

Mercedes made a comment, one that I didn't catch, before hustling about and getting the dress and my make-up supplies from my quarters.

The dress was first. Even though it had diamonds and crystals all over the top and side of it, and a heavy-looking bottom, it was light in weight. The light blue color of it made my pale skin look like porcelain, and it made my eyes stand out, giving them a greyish green tent. I didn't put much make-up on, but overall, the dress made me look stunning.

It was extravagant, and I couldn't help but to wonder how Matt had afforded to buy me this dress. I didn't have any shoes that were nice enough to wear with it anyway. Maybe I could convince him to take the dress back and let me stay at home, doing my work –with him.

My thoughts of persuading my brother, wouldn't work, but that didn't stop me from trying, "What about a mask?" I asked him in a very sad attempt at staying home, "It's a _mask_-querade, you know. Besides, the twins will recognize me, I'm sure."

He shook his head, grinning at me. "Ari, I've thought this all out. Give you're little brother some credit."

Matt walked over to the oversized bag he had brought in moments ago and pulled out a small box. Inside of that small box, was a mask for me. It was icy blue, and had a single feather that was the color of my dress, as well as a couple black and grey ones, to the side of it. The feathers were held onto the mas by a crystal gem. The mask –in fact- had several smaller crystals hiding within the intricate designs. It was beautiful.

Holding the mask up, Matt gave me his famous smirk, "May I?" I shook my head, but I turned around, allowing Matt to put the mask on me. "Now turn around," He whispered when he fixed the last bit of my hair. I did as he asked, and I could tell he was stunned, "Perfect," Matt smiled at me, "But to be Cinderella, you need the shoes."

"Cinderella?" I asked with a smile. "Does that make you my fairy god _brother_?"

"Sure does," Matt grinned handing me a large box, "Don't make a big deal out of these. Just know that you are my sister, and this is me making up for ten years' worth of the wicked witch forgetting your birthday."

I looked at him crossly, not bothering to open the box, "Explain."

"I know where she keeps her spare change. All hundred dollar bills _wouldn't you know_," He shrugged, "It's our money anyway Arianna, and you're the one who deserves it. Open them."

I shook my head, mentally lecturing my brother for stealing, but also praising him for seeing Abigail for the person she was. "Oh my," I said looking at the red bottom shoes, "Are these? Matt, I-"

"They're _yours_," Matt chuckled, "Christian Louboutin Cinderella shoes. It took me a while to get those. _Might_ have had to throw the family name around a bit."

"Matt!"

Shrugging, obviously not regretting his actions, he spoke his remorse, "I'm sorry, but I'm _not _sorry. You deserve to have the time of your life tonight, and it's not like we couldn't afford it. Have fun," My brother kissed my cheek and slipped the shoes onto my feet. "Your chariot awaits you madam."

I walked outside, and saw a true to life carriage in front of our house. White horses; see through curtains, a Cinderella carriage. "_Matt_," I sighed, "I guess you really want me to milk this Cinderella thing for all it's worth, huh?"

"It's Halloween," He shrugged, "Besides, think of it as taking on a role. For tonight, you _are_ Cinderella."

"Thank you," I hugged my brother, "I'll try to have fun, _for you_."

"That's all I ask," Matt hugged me tighter, "Oh, and don't lose the shoe unless Prince Charming plans on reviving my heart. I mean, I'm all for you finding true love and all, but don't lose the shoe."

I laughed at my brother and made my way to my carriage. Something told me that tonight was going to be… _Magical. _


	4. Prince Charming: Alex Baker

All eyes were on me as I entered the dance. I felt awkward and wanted to leave almost immediately. Dirty looks were given by several- if not all- of the senior cheerleaders, and I heard the come-ons being tossed left and right. I felt light headed, dizzy even.  
I turned to leave, thinking just showing up would be enough to satisfy Matt, and of course I ran into somebody. Not just _any_ somebody though; Alex Baker. "Hey there," he smiled down at me, catching me before I stumbled backwards.  
"Hi," I murmured breathlessly.  
"Cinderella, huh?" He questioned smirking at my attire. I nodded, still off caught guard, and he laughed, "Believe it or not, you're the only one I've seen. Must be fate." He took a step back to allow me to look at his attire.  
"Prince Charming," I murmured, a smile forming on my face. "I should get going."  
I turned to leave, but a strong hand grasped my arm, "You can't leave yet... I mean, you just got here, and the clock hasn't struck _twelve_ yet. There's no need to run away."  
"Says the stereotypical joke to the girl he doesn't even know," I replied, unimpressed by the flirtatious smoldering eyes he was sending my way.  
"Oh, so you think you know me, Cinderella?"  
"Oh, I _know_ you," I told him with a laugh, walking out to the school garden with him right on my heels. "You are Alex Baker; Aka Abs. Aka star ball player for every sport our school has. 18. Ladies' man, or should I say manwhore?" I shrugged, not caring, "You have been class president every year of high school, you are currently dating head cheerleader Missy Knowlings and apparently, you're Prince Charming. _I know you."_I said dryly, turning around and daring him to waste any more of my time.  
"That's where you're wrong," he smirked. "You know _nothing_about me."  
"_Oh really_?" I laughed. This should be good.  
He shrugged and bowed in an over exaggerated manor, "Care to dance?"  
"If I dance with you, will you leave me alone?" I asked, truly just wishing to be home.  
"Sure," he smiled down at me.  
I sighed and took his hand. He pulled me close to him before he spoke again. "Let me get some things straight for you," he said nonchalantly, as he just held me there, making no attempt to dance. "I _am_ Alex Baker. I have hated that nickname since it was given to me, and I still despise it to this very day. I _only_play football and baseball. I have only dated five girls in my entire lifetime, but three of them decided to ruin me by saying_I_ slept around on them. I have _in actuality_ been with only one girl. I have been class president every year of high school, but I like to think I was only nominated and won because of my 4.0 grade point average, _not_because of my popularity. I _was_dating Missy until I caught her in bed with my best friend... Ex-best friend actually, over a month ago, and tonight I _am_Prince Charming. Anything else I can clear up for you?"  
I smirked at him. He was returning my playful smile, and it was evident he didn't like secrets. "You _are_ eighteen, right?"  
He rolled he eyes, and finally started a swaying motion, "Yes, I am. Now it's your turn, Cinderella."  
"We'll, there's not much to me. I have a 4.0 GPA too. I can play the piano and sing, but acting is my passion right now. I'm an orphan, and I have a little brother. My step mom is a bitch."  
"Whoa. Whoa.. whoa, so do you have step sisters?"  
"Two," I smiled up at him, "they're twins,"  
"So you really _are_ Cinderella?" He asked, shock all over his features.  
"I guess so," I smiled at him.  
And so the night continued. Questions of all sorts were asked between the two of us. By the end of the night, Alex Baker had not only become _my_Prince Charming, but I was sure I was falling for him.  
"We'll, Cinderella, you made it to midnight," he licked his lips, staring at my own.  
"What? No," I shook my head and turned to start walking away. I didn't have time to go wade through a crowd of people, so I followed the side walk to the stairs that lead to the student parking lot, "Wait!" I could hear Alex calling after me, "I don't even know who you are!"  
That caught me for a second, but I trudged on, losing my shoe in the process. I turned around to retrieve it, my brother's words ringing in my ear. The shoe was only a few stairs away from me, but the delay gave Alex enough time to catch up with me. He bent over and grabbed my shoe. Holding the shoe up, Alex grinned at me, "Lose something?"  
"Give me my damn shoe," I said, fear consuming me that in that in any moment I would get caught, and all hell would raise for Matt.  
"Isn't this the part where I kiss you? Or we get married and live happily ever after?" He smirked at me, pulling me even closer, if that were even possible.  
"Give me my shoe," I said again, as his face inched closer to mine.  
"Okay," he whispered lips on top of mine. Alex bent over and slipped my shoe on my foot. When he stood back up, he wrapped his arms back around me, "I have never felt so connected with someone," he whispered before his lips were covering mine. All train of thought left me in that moment and I knew I was doomed. I was in love with Prince Charming, Alex Baker.


	5. Memories- The Death Of Me

My eyes fluttered open, but everything seemed so blurry. Last night seemed like a dream; a beautiful, crazy, wonderful, mixed up dream. I started to get up, to go find Matt, and tell him thank you a million and one times, but as I started to get up, a muscular arm draped over me, pulling me back into the bed.  
I took in my surroundings. The room was an unfamiliar one. My hand went up to my face, to the mask on it, as memories of last night flooded my mind.

_"Let's just get lost," Alex murmured, his lips skimming across mine gently. We had been making out on those stairs for a good hour, and I wasn't stupid. I knew what he was saying, and I actually wanted to. I would have never believed in a million years that I was going to lose my virginity to Alex Baker.  
My nod of the head was enough for him, and soon we were in his car, driving to his house. Alex brought me to the Guest house, where he stayed, and pulled me in quickly, moving to take of my mask.  
I moved away from him and smirked, "The mask stays on, Charming."  
He walked up to me, pulling me into his arms, "As you wish, Cinderella."_

I shook my head at the memories flowing in my head and twisted and turned my way out from underneath his strong hold. Thankfully, he was still sleeping.  
I was naked, and scared that he would wake up at any moment. I picked up my dress, and slipped it on quickly, not bothering with trying to find my undergarments. I tried to think about what my excuse was going to be for not being home last night, but I couldn't think of anything.  
I turned around to look at my sleeping Prince Charming one last time before I slipped out of the house and started my shameful walk home.

Luckily, home was only a block away, but unluckily, Matt was waiting in my room for me, just lying on my bed. "Don't worry," He mumbled, looking up at the ceiling, "I've been covering for, but dodging that witch, is worth the explanation of where the hell you've been." Matt finally looked up at me and smiled a little. I was still wearing my clothes form last night, "Did _anybody_ see you?" By anybody, he obviously meant the twins and Abigail.

I shook my head no and finally spoke –whispered- to him, "I think they're all gone. No cars."

Matt nodded his head and sighed, "Said something about the twins going to another party. Some kind of celebration. I think it's Alex Baker's birthday or some shit."

My eyes went wide at that, and Matt didn't miss it. "I'll let you get ready and go make you something to eat. I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen. I still want to know what the hell happened."

I sighed and nodded my head, sitting down on my bed after Matt left. _Of course._ I had sex with Alex Baker the night of his freaking birthday, and left the next morning scared to death he wouldn't give a damn about me. Maybe, I was wrong. Maybe, maybe he was at the party, miserable, because I left without as much as a goodbye.

"First thing Monday," I decided, "I'm going to tell him."

I shook my head and went to my bathroom. I took a nice long hot shower and got dressed in a pair of cut off sweats and a tank top. I took in a deep breath as I left the security or my maid's quarters. I told Matt _everything_, and I can't lie worth a crap… But could I tell him _this_? Could I?

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but it's something, right?! I hope you all enjoy it! The next chapter will be entitled... **_**The Confrontation**_**... You can just **_**imagine**_** what that will be about! I'm really excited for these next few chapters because they are some insane twists to the story to come- much like this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! XOXOXO**


	6. The Confrontation

**Warning: This Chapter might not be suitable for younger viewers seeing as it does have extensive cursing. Please view at your own risk as a mature reader. I know this is rated PG-13, but after this point, I would possibly change the rating; which I am considering doing. **

**Please, enjoy ^_^**

I took another bite of cereal and smiled up at Matt, who was glaring in my direction. He had just asked me the same question for the thousandth time, and I had _yet again_ averted answering by shoving a spoonful of the colorful sugary breakfast into my mouth.  
"_God, Ari_!" Matt bit out, "You know not telling me pisses me the hell off. It makes me think you're in trouble!" Worry crossed his face, "Oh, God! You did something illegal, didn't you?! I'm harboring a fugitive, aren't I?" He screeched, panic for me written all over his face.  
"No," I finally answered one of his questions, "Abigail is." I smirked at him, happily dodging other answers as I stuffed another spoonful into my mouth.  
Matt glared at me, grabbing the almost empty bowl. "Arianna this _isn't _funny. Where the hell-" Matt's face lit up in realization.

Honestly_, this_ was what I was hoping for. We knew each other so well that I knew dodging his questions would let Matt figure it out on his own. "What I meant was," he corrected himself, glaring at me in frustration, "_Who_ the hell's _head _am I going to be serving on a silver fucking platter?"

"No one's," I shrugged, grabbing the bowl from him quickly and turning it up to drink the milk.

"_Oh really_?" Matt snapped, "So you didn't fucking sleep with anyone, right? My freaking bad."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Mattie." My nose crinkled. I really didn't want to have this conversation. "In fact, it gives you wrinkles."

I started to leave, to go back to my room, but Matt grabbed my arm, gently. "Ari, you've told me _everything_ before this." His voice was above a whisper.

"I know," I whispered back, finally looking him in the eyes for the first time today. He was hurt.

"I covered for you," His eyes were pleading with mine.

"I know," I looked away from my little brother, holding back tears as I whispered, "I don't want you to think I'm a whore."

I walked away, out the door, and I ran as fast as I could to get to my room. I locked the door, once I was inside. An internal conflict I had been having all morning had just been brought to the surface. I don't want my little brother to think I just threw my virginity away, but isn't that what I did? Maybe… What if I was a whore?

The knocking was barely audible, but I knew it was Matt. I just didn't know what to say. I opened the door, a frown fixed on my face. Matt pulled me into a hug immediately, "I will never think you're a whore," He whispered. "_Ever_, Arianna."

I nodded my head and felt the tears streaming down my face. My little brother picked me up and carried me over to my bed and held me until my tears faded away. "Now," He grinned down at me once I was finished, thumbs wiping away leftover tears. "Tell me about this guy."

I took in a deep breath and nodded my head, "Well, he's a 4.0 student, and he's very social… He's athletic, he's the sweetest guy I've ever meet, and we just automatically clicked."

I looked up at Matt smiling. He wore a poker face, not showing an ounce of emotion, "Does this guy have a name? Or do I just call him Charming?" I could tell Matt was worried for me.

"Yeah, he has a name," I sighed, "But, if I tell you, you can't freak out."

"Okay," Matt looked at me, "Tell me," His face was set in stone.

He reminded me of Dad so much in that moment. I rubbed his check with my hand and smiled up at my little brother before taking in a deep breath. I told him the story, purposely leaving Alex's name out, of my night, "And he put my shoe on my foot. After hours of talking and just being ourselves, he made me feel… Whole, Matt. I know that sounds strange, but he did."

Matt smirked and shook his head, "I didn't ask how it happened. I asked for a name, Ari."

"Well," My hands held each other tightly and I looked down at the floor, "His name is… _Alex Baker_," I couldn't stop myself from peeking up at Matt.

Matt took in a breath and nodded his head slowly. He looked as if his worst fear had been recognized. "Quarterback, Alex Baker? Pitcher, Alex Baker? Senior Class _President_, Alex Baker?"

"Yes," I answered, my smiled fading, "The very one."

"Ari, he's a-"

"You don't know him," I found myself defending, immediately.

"Arianna!" Matt called out, nothing but hurt –for me obviously- on his face, "Maybe you're the one who doesn't know the guy! I played football with him-"

"So what?!" I growled out.

"So, I've heard his stories!" Matt snapped back at me, "And that's all you're going to be! Another story, Ari!"

"No," I told him, shaking my head, trying not to process my brother's tears. "No, you're wrong! He cares, you'll see!"

"Why couldn't you have just lost the damn shoe like Cinderella?" Matt whispered, shaking his head, "This is… Ari,"

"You're disappointed, I get that, but I-"

"You don't know him. You can't love him," Matt said firmly.

"But I do," I snapped. "I do."

Matt shook his head and frowned, "Ari, come Monday- hell, come tonight, he's not even going to remember your name. I love you, but you have to face the tru-"

"That's not the truth though." I whispered.

"Okay," Matt held up his hands, "Say, for arguments sake, I'm completely wrong. Why hasn't he called you?"

"He," I paused not sure if I should tell my brother. Matt smirked, obviously feeling triumphant as he motioned for me to go on, "He doesn't know my name, Matt."

"What?" Matt's eyes widen. Sadness struck his features, "Arianna, why?"

"I- I never told him or took the mask off," I whispered, looking down.

I felt Matt's lips on my forehead, "Look, I'm sorry if I seem like a jerk, Ar. I just want what's best for you. I just- Alex Baker does not deserve any part of you… Ever."

"Matt-"

"I know," He held up his hands, "And that's my last comment about him. Look, your car's supposed to be here by four, but you take my keys and go to that damn birthday party. If he acknowledges you, I won't pummel him."

"Matt," I smiled, half laughing.

Matt rolled his eyes and smiled that goofy loveable smile, "Just, don't do anything too stupid with him again. Not until you and me both get to know him."

"I _do_ know him," I whispered, "All of those rumors… They were just that, rumors."

"But, all I'm asking you to consider is, what if they weren't?"

"Then," I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes, "I slept with a total stranger, but Matt-"

Matt held up his hand, smiling softly at me, "I'm sure that's not the case." He pulled his keys out of his pocket, and dangled them in front of me, "Go get your Prince Charming, Cinderella."

I hugged Matt after taking the keys from him. He was the best little brother anyone could ever ask for. He might be nosey, and he might know more than most brothers do about their sisters, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Matt would forever and always be my Fairy God Brother.


	7. Life Is Not A Fairytale

I pulled up to the house I had left only this morning. Having switched my Cinderella attire for a simple blue top, jeans, and sneakers, I took a deep breath as I turned off the engine.  
_What if he didn't want me here? What if he was upset because I left this morning? What if who I was wasn't who he wanted me to be?_  
I sighed heavily as I shoved open the door; more so out of dread than necessity. Dread, because there was only one way to get my answers. I had to go up to Alex, make my presence known, and let him see Cinderella unmasked.  
Easier said than done. I could hear the music blaring from the back yard. I didn't even bother going to the front door and knocking, simply walking toward the source of the music.  
There were so many people. Some were faces I knew, and some I would probably never know. After a good half hour of looking for the birthday boy himself, I found him. Alex was dancing with none other than Missy Knowlings, and the way they were dancing together just screamed _sex._  
My heart broke. I needed to find a bathroom. I was going to be sick. I was going to throw up all over the place if I didn't get out of there right now. My stomach was churning, and I was so dizzy.  
Running toward Matt's truck, I felt someone following me. _Great._ I really didn't need Alex wanting to talk to me, especially when my stomach was all over the place. I turned around when I jerked the door open, just to see who was following me.  
Isabella and Sophia; of course. Alex probably didn't even remember Cinderella. I ran my hand across my face as they approached me.  
"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Isabella spat at me.  
"I-" What was I supposed to say? I screwed Alex last night and was stupid enough to think that he'd love me? That I knew him after one night? I had to come up with a lie, and come up with one quickly. "I was looking for you."  
"_Oh God_," Isabella rolled her eyes and looked back to Sophia to make some kind of face. She turned back to me and smiled as sweetly as she could; humoring me, "Okay, what is it?"  
"You need to come home," I said the first thing that came to my mind.  
"Like hell," She growled at me.  
"I-" I didn't know what to say, but I thought of something as fast as I could, "I'm not sure your homecoming dress is going to fit you, Isa-"  
"Take Soph," She commanded, the irritation on her face not leaving. "Today, I'm convincing Alex that he needs some birthday lovin' from yours truly, and you will **not** be ruining that." She turned around rolling her eyes at Sophia, "_Either of you_."  
She stormed off, leaving Sophia in shock and myself inwardly dreading spending any amount of time with either step-sister, especially after what had just happened.  
"Fucking Bitch," Sophia glared back at the direction her sister went in before storming around to the other side of the truck. She got in the passenger's side and looked to me, annoyed. "Let's go, Dracuella, before Bitchasarous comes back to growl about AB's realizing what a snaggletooth _bitch_ she is."  
I might not have been fond of my stepsisters, but Sophia was spot on about her sister. They were both bitches; Isabella being the worst of the two. I couldn't help but laugh as I started the truck.  
"_What?_" Sophia glared at me.  
I shook my head, "Nothing."  
Sophia rolled her eyes, "Whatevs… So, like, I'm not an idiot like everyone thinks, ya' know?"  
I bit my lip, knowing that disagreeing would only make this ride home worse, and I could see the house in sight.  
"I mean, I'm smart enough," she smiled at me, triumphantly, "To know that you _soooo_ didn't come to that party for Izzy."  
She was smiling at me, acting like she had it all figured out. "Oh really?" I pulled into Matt's parking space and turned the ignition off. "Then why did I come there?"  
"Call me totes cray or whatevs, but I think you want to be like us," Sophia was nodding her head and grinning. Her tongue was darting against her teeth, curling with pride.  
"Umm, _what_?" I wanted to be like Bitch and Bitcher? _No, no I didn't.__  
_ "Look, it's whatevs. I'm not gonna, like, tell anyone your secret. I'm totes trustworthy and all of that shit, but like, it's prets pathetic of you IMO. I mean, like ugh, get your own life, Kay?" She held her hand against my shoulder, a sympathetic look on her face.  
I couldn't register what she was saying, and I made no attempt to correct her.  
"Look, this is totes our secret, kaysie?"  
I nodded my head, opting to just let things be. Honestly, being the devil twin's shadow was better than what had _actually _happened.  
"Great," she grinned at me, opening the truck door, only to close it right back. "I will totes deny this if you like tell anyone, but I feel like we're besties, sometimes. I mean like no one else listen to me, totes trag right?" She frowned at me, trying to smile, "I mean it's nbd or anything, but you make me feel like I could totes say something that matters. I mean like you do stuff for me all the time, and you're totes nice… And you're not really Dracuella. You're totes pretty tbh. Like I said," She held up her hands, smiling, "I'll totes deny if you breathe a word of this convo."  
I smiled at Sophia, and in that moment I didn't see just another bitch I had been forced to live with. I saw a girl who was trying to fit in with her family, who might not agree with them, but she just wanted to fit in. "Our secret," I whispered, smiling.  
She grinned pulling me into a hug before sauntering into the house. I, on the other hand, rested my head against the steering wheel. Sophia was a great distraction from all of my inner turmoil, but now it was attacking me full blast.  
Alex with Missy. Missy rubbing against him, and all thoughts of what had happened disappearing from Alex's mind.  
_"That's all you're going to be! Another story… Come Monday- hell, come tonight, he won't even remember your name."_ Matt's words rang in my head as tears escaped from my eyes.  
I didn't hear the truck door open, but I didn't fight it as Matt's arms pulled me into his chest, "Arianna?" He asked, pulling me into him and holding me. He didn't want an answer; he just wanted to be there for me.  
Wordlessly he held me against his chest and carried me to my room. Laying down on my bed, Matt pulled me as close to him as he could, "It's going to be okay, Arianna," he murmured to me over and over until I stopped crying over an hour later.  
No one was saying anything. Even Sophia had opted to not make demands. I was gripping my legs, and Matt had moved to the computer chair in the corner, hand covering his face as he waited for me to say something, anything.  
"_I slept with a total stranger_," I murmured, my hurt and shame being replaced by wildfire anger. "I had _sex_ with complete and utter stranger, Matt," I frowned at my little brother who was looking at me, hurting for me. "Dammit all! _How stupid am I_?"  
Matt shook his head, "Arianna-"  
"No, dammit. **NO**," I shouted, "I am a _fucking_ dumb ass, Matthew!"  
"_**No**_," Anger was in Matt's eyes, pain in his voice, "Ari, _he_ is the fucking dumb ass. He's the one who doesn't see how amazing you are."  
"I'm not though," I cried out, throwing a pillow across the room at Matt; wanting his to see me for what I was.  
Matt shook his head, catching the pillow with ease, and standing, held out his hand, "Come on."  
I took his hand timidly, and he pulled me out to his truck, "Where are we-"  
"You'll see," he said climbing into the cab, "Let's go."  
Soon, we were traveling down a road I had been down many times over the past ten years. "Matt," I said shaking my head, seeing the elaborate graveyard in the distance, "We don't have to-"

"But we are," He kept his eyes on the road, parking near about a half mile away from our destination. Holding my hand, my little brother helped me up the steep hill. We got to very top, to a gravestone that had flowers covering it, from Matt and myself. Every month we would bring them, and just talk to dad. Maybe it was weird, but it made us feel better. "What would he have said?" Matt asked me after several minutes of starring at the grave, pointing to the name on it.

Matt pulled me down to sit on the grass and nodded to the headstone, "What would our dad say? If he were here, and he heard you talking about how stupid you were over this? What would he tell you?"

I shrugged, not knowing if I didn't know, or I didn't _want_ to answer the question. I looked at the bouquets' of dead flowers and sighed, "He'd wonder why the hell we don't have flowers this time."

Matt shook his head at me, not even cracking a smile at my joke, "No. You _know_ damn well what he'd say. He'd tell you, yes what you _did _was so stupid, but that doesn't make _you_ stupid. It might make you a bit naïve, but you will _never_ be stupid. _You will never be a dumb ass, Arianna_. He _is _the dumbass, because he doesn't see the beautiful, strong woman you are. He doesn't see how you handle the hell that that bitch of a step mother throws your way, and he doesn't _know_ you… But he's a jackass for not giving himself that chance."

In those moments, I could see my father shining through my brother. "Don't let _anybody_ tell you otherwise, Arianna," He said frowning. "Because _I _know you, and _Dad_ knew you. Alex is just some jackass creep who**used **you."

I nodded my head slowly and smiled, "Dad would've said, "_Fairytales come true. Always remember that, kiddo._" And then he would have done something to make me feel better." I smiled and looked at our father's resting place, "But you've already done that, and fairytales _don't_ come true."

"They do, Ari." My brother nodded his head, "They do."

Maybe they did, but I doubted it…. And if they did, it looked like my fairytale ending was nowhere in sight.

**So, a new chapter filled with… **_**Stuff.**_** Drama, evil-step sister uno being a witch with a capitol B, heartache, heart to hearts… **_**What isn't in this chapter?**_

**What did you all think of Alex's obvious betrayal to Ari? Why do you think he's with Missy again? Did he ever break up with her? Is he actually a player? Maybe he's not her prince after all, eh? **

**What did you think about the step-sisters? Are they really **_**that **_**evil? Or are they just full of themselves? Do you think they have the potential to be horrible step-sisters? Or maybe these two are just being over played by Ari?**

**Who's heart-to-heart did you like the best? Sophia's or Matt's? Why did you feel that way? **_**Personally**_**, my favorite was Matt's because I sort of based it on personal experiences… Not the conversation, but the setting. Haha. Conversation wise, I love them both. Matt is so blunt and just straight forward, but I**_** love**_** that you get to see that there's someone in the house besides Matt who is secretly rooting for our Cinderella… **_**Or at least kind of likes her…**_**. **

**Overall, what are your thoughts on this chapter? **

**I'm so excited about where this story is going, and I don't think you all will be disappointed at all! Hopefully you all enjoy it as much as I like writing it! :-) And finally, I created a book trailer! The link is on my profile page. Watch it and tell me what you think! It was a lot of fun making it, and hopefully, it's not total crap! **

**Xoxo,**

**Nita**


	8. Un Conte De Fées En Jeu?

Monday morning came, and I can't say I was perfectly fine. I felt heartbroken, but at the end of the day, Alex Baker was just a guy. I was a teenage girl with hormones who actually thought that one night would make a fairy tale happen for her. I was naive, and now, I was broken because of a smooth talking stranger who could spin a web of lies.

I didn't know how to act, what to do, when to speak. I changed outfits about fifty times, settling for a hot pink top and jeans. The twins -of course- had me working like crazy on their "wacky day" outfits since 6:30 that morning, and then Isabella had the _audacity_ to throw a fit on me because I didn't have breakfast ready. Naturally, Abigail encouraged her daughter's outburst.

"A good daughter is _always_ prepared," Abigail bared her teeth in what was meant to be a smile, but it was too mincing to be called that. She glanced over at the girls, smiling proudly at them. Isabella grinned back, just as mincing, but Sophia looked conflicted. _Maybe_, I told myself while getting dressed,_ it was just the conversation we had Saturday_.

Regardless, it didn't matter. I could put up with the twins and Abigail. What I couldn't put up with was _Alex Baker_, and there were only a few classes I didn't have with the class president. I had no clue what I was going to do.

Thankfully, Madam Fresca -the French teacher and head of the drama club- pulled me and Aiden Rider out of class. Aiden was the ex-best friend -_probably not so ex though_- that Alex had mentioned in passing. When I walked into her office, he was sprawled out on a seat, and she was sitting behind her desk.

"Ari," She called out cheerfully, standing.

"Bout time Red," Aiden lazily stated, rolling his eyes in my direction.

"Rider," I nodded my head in recognition. Aiden always called me "_Red_," so when flags started going off because of it, I knew I was overreacting... _But that didn't stop me_.

_Oh no, they know. They're going to call me out for it, label me "Alex's Slut #394," and then I'm going to be dropped from the play, not get into a good college and be forced to work at one of the McFrenchies chains for Abigail, whom I shall be living with forever. __**All because I slept with Alex Baker last Friday night. **_

"Please," Madam Fresca motioned toward the seat next to Aiden and waited for me to sit down. He smirked at me, and licked his lips before turning to Madam Fresca. "As you two know, you are the leads of the homecoming play this year, and you both have worked _so _hard."

"_But_?" Aiden sighed out, not amused in the slightest, as his hand brushed against mine.

"But," Madam Fresca sighed clasping her hands together, "A student was very uncooperative during first period, which you missed Ari. Je suis très déçu. Ne laissez pas cela se reproduire. »

_**I am very disappointed. Don't let it happen again.**_ _Of course. _

"Je suis désolé, madame Fresca. C'est une longue histoire, mais il ne se reproduira pas madame," I commented quickly.

Aiden set up in his seat and looked at me as if I were one of the Seven Wonders, "Vous parlez français?"

"Of course Arianna speaks French, Aiden; she takes the college courses that I teach. You've been learning for how long Ari? You were two or three when your dad started your lessons, right?"

"Madam Fresca and my parents were good friends, and she's been teaching me since I was old enough to talk." I told Aiden, shrugging. It wasn't something I talked about. I mean, I didn't want anyone thinking I was teacher's pet, or that I didn't deserve my 4.0.

"Not everyone had the luxury of _living_ in France when they were little, Aiden," Madam Fresca grinned at him, "But some people are gifted with people to teach them."

Aiden grunted and set back in his seat; straighter this time. He kept peeking at me in his peripheral vision.

"As I was saying," Madam Fresca said, turning our attention back to the play. "Long story or not, don't let that happen again." I nodded my head and looked at my hands; inwardly cursing my twin step-siblings and their mother. "A student was very uncooperative today, and I made him stay after class; asked what was on his mind." A wide grin appeared on our French teacher's face, "He says that he met Cinderella." _Shit. I have first period with Alex, don't I? I do. Just great. _"Doesn't know her name or why she left so abruptly, apparently." _This isn't happening._ "And it's very much so the classic tale."

"And we care _because_?" Aiden brought his hand up briefly as he asked his question, and let it drop. His hand was on mine. _What the hell?_

"Well, he's looking for her, or he _wants_ to," Madam Fresca grinned at me, "Surely, you understand Arianna. I'm just a romantic who wants to help."

I nodded my head slowly, frowning. She knew and thought what I had thought; that this would be a fairytale, but I wasn't dumb. _This wasn't a fairytale_. "I understand, but-"

"I know," She interrupted me, hands flying to her chest, "How are we going to pull it off?"

_Wait… What?_

"Pull what off, exactly?" Aiden questioned, looking between the two of us.

"Le jeu; the Homecoming play: Cendrillon."

Aiden and I both wore shocked faces. "Cinderella?" Aiden questioned. She nodded, pleased with herself. "Let me get this straight. You expect us to learn new lines and new sets and costumes, all by _Friday_? Excuse my French, teach, but what the hell?"

_I couldn't have said that better myself._

_Apparently, I said that out loud._ I held breath and waited for Madam Fresca to kill us both and burry our bodies under the school.

"Well, ye of little faith," She commented, smirking at us, "It's a shame that the two of you need to rely on lil old me to get you out of class this week, hmm? To practice those new lines?"

"What we meant to say," Aiden squeezed my hand and grinned overbearingly, "Was that we better get to work since we have eight hours a day for the rest of the week to figure this out."

"That's what I thought," She grinned at us, "And, I'll need you both to stay after school as well. You, know practice, practice, practice. The play's already being written as we speak. In fact, I think Alex is almost done helping our play write out with it. I'll go check."

"Wait," Aiden looked to Madam Fresca as she went to the door. "Alex _Baker_?"

Madam grinned and nodded her head as she left the room.

Aiden didn't let go of my hand, but he grinned at me, "Poor girl, she's probably hiding from the dick."

"Why?" I asked nonchalantly as he pulled my hand up to his lips. I pulled my hand back quickly, "And _why_ are you doing that?"

"One: because he uses girls, then he throws them away. He didn't get to throw this one away." Aiden smirked at me, chewing on his bottom lip subtly, "Two: because I'm seeing you in a new light, Red. I have been for a while."

"Well," I shrugged, "I'm not-"

"I know," Aiden interrupted, "You're not interested. You're not that type of girl, but who says I'm not looking for the type of girl you are?"

I didn't have time to answer Aiden's question. "Well, they're finished," Madam Fresca cheered, coming into the room, "And Alex has agreed to come to practice tonight to talk to us."

"I can't come tonight," I spluttered out immediately.

"And why not?" She seemed upset about this. "It's important that you two learn these lines."

"Um, I need to run it by Abigail before, I jump into late night practices."

She still didn't seem too happy with this answer.

"I could go home with her," Aiden offered. I looked at him in shock; Madam Fresca in curiosity.

"I mean, we could practice at her house and get our ideas together and come back to school tomorrow ready to work."

Madam Fresca started nodding her head slowly, "Okay. I guess I could take notes for you two on the meeting. Most of this evening is going to be setting up the stage anyway, and costumes. What are we going to do about your-"

"I'm sure we can put something together, if we work hard enough."

"Yeah, my dad wouldn't care to get us some costumes from that shop next to his office. " Aiden grinned at Madam, standing up and pulling me with him, "It looks like we've got everything figured out."

"It appears so," Madam Fresca stood to, smiling, "I will see you in the auditorium in fifteen minutes."

Aiden nodded his head and pulled me out the door with him. "You were going to ditch me tonight?" He questioned smirking, "With _Alex_?"

"So?" I shrugged, "He's _your_ best friend." Or ex… if Alex was being honest.

"_Oh hell no._ I don't associate with him anymore. Like I said, he's a use 'em and lose 'em type. I don't want that kind of rep." Aiden shrugged, and put his arm around me, "So you sneaky girl, it appears as though you're stuck with me." He grinned.

I shoved the auditorium door. "Let's get this over with."

"After you, _Cinderella_," He bowed, reminding me of Alex."

"Whatever," I shoved passed him and onto the auditorium stage; willing this week to end quickly.

_**Hello lovelies! First, as you know, the title of this chapter is in… FRENCH! The Title Translates as "A Fairy Tale at Play." Pardon me if it's wrong. I don't know the actual language and used translations. So, what do you think of this Aiden character? Is he being honest about Alex? Or is this just one big mess? And what about that homecoming play?! Ari was so excited to be in it, but now that she's playing… Well, herself. Do you think she'll back out? Who knows what will happen!... Oh wait, I DO! Until next time, mes chéris!**_


	9. Dark Side

Luckily, I avoided Alex all week with the persistent and soon to be…. _appreciated help_ of Aiden. Of course, this help came at a slight price.

"So you are the actual-"

I nodded my head slowly, smiling at the boy I was beginning to see as a friend, "Cinderella."

"Wow," Aiden frowned and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"What's wrong?" We were supposed to be practicing our parts, but Aiden had refused to continue until I told him why I was avoiding Alex.

Thankfully, I could leave out the one night stand part. Alex had only said we met at the dance, but I think Aiden had his suspicions about the _"poor girl whose life we were portraying."_

"Aiden?" I called out to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Aiden, are you alright?"

Slowly, Aiden nodded his head, "Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine, Arianna. I just... You probably think he was right."

"_Who_?" I frowned, letting my hand fall from his shoulder only to be captured by his strong ones.

"Alex," he sighed out. "I went to talk to him yesterday. Figured your reasons were more valid than mine, and I just wanted to save you from-"

"I can handle myself, thanks." I told him, pulling my hand free from his grasp.

Aiden smiled softly, "I know that... What I meant was, I knew you must've had a good reason for not wanting to talk to him, and Teach said if one of us didn't meet him to at least introduce the main actor or actress, that she was going to call the whole thing off..._ So_, I thought," he shrugged, "You know."

"You'd save me," I accused, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well," Aiden shrugged and looked down at his feet.

"That's really sweet, Aiden." I whispered, smiling at him.

"Well," Aiden grinned down at his feet, "Like I was saying. I got to talk one on one with him, and he told me everything."

I held my breath slowly, waiting for the accusations of being a slut, a whore, anything left his mouth, but it never did.

"Everything?" I gently queered.

"Everything," Aiden confirmed, "Everything he said to you… about _me_."

"And?" I asked, torn between wanting those words that night to be true and wanting them to be a lie.

"It's true," he said quietly, not looking me in the eye. "Missy and I were seeing each other behind his back. I'm a lousy friend, I know, but after I lost Alex's friendship, I ended things with Missy."

"Well," I shrugged I didn't know what to say.

"You must think I'm horrible," He whispered.

"I think," I studied him carefully, "That Aiden Rider is this guy who messed up royally, and he deserves a second chance."

"So, everything is ready for tomorrow?" Aiden questioned softly, smiling at me; happy with what I had said.

"Yeah um," I nodded to my oversized c.d. player, "the only thing left is for us to pick a song."

Aiden's eyebrow raised in confusion, in turn making me smile.

"The big dance," I smiled, "When Cinderella meets her Prince."

"Arianna!" the voice buzzed through my room and Aiden jumped to his feet, twirling around.

I laughed at him and held a finger up to my lips. He looked around the room in awe until his eyes landed on the speaker next to my bed. I pushed the receiver in and started talking into it, "Yes, Abigail?"

"Where the living hell is dinner?!" She growled out.

If only she knew I had a boy in my room and had the same boy in my room every night this past week. I could just imagine how nice she'd be then; probably beg poor Aiden to get me pregnant and take me far away from her.

"Chinese will be here in twenty," I answered back immediately, smiling at Aiden.

He had insisted _every night_ this past week to buy dinner for me and my family since he was confining me to my room for practice. Well, I was confining us there, but it was the only place we could work privately.

"You better not be making _your brother_ buy all of this food _you've_ been ordering lately," Was the last complaint we heard from Abigail.

"Bitch," Aiden whispered after I sent my assurances that that wasn't the case.

"Tell me about it," I smiled. "So, on to the song?"

Aiden nodded in agreement, and within thirty minutes, we had found our song and were feasting on walnut shrimp. "I'm going to go deliver the restof the take out." I smiled at him. "You can make a quick get a way," I nodded to the door that lead to the drive way, "or just hang out _here_." I told him, glancing to the clock. 6:35.

"I better get going," Auden stood up and hugged me, "And no worries, Red. I'm not telling a soul your secret. _Especially not Alex._"

"Never thought you would, Rider," I admitted, secretly hating to see him go.

Aiden bent his head down and gently kissed my hand, "Jusqu'à demain, mon doux." He unnecessarily added the translation, cupping my cheek in his hand, but it just added to the sweetness of the moment. "Until tomorrow, my sweet."

"Jusqu'à demain," I smiled and watched as he left.

I really hoped I wasn't leading Aiden on. He knew I wanted nothing more than his friendship right? I didn't have time to think about that though.

Quickly, I grabbed the containers that Aiden and I didn't touch, and carried them inside just as Abigail and the twins came into the room. "_Food_!" Isabella exclaimed grabbing a container from my hands and a pair of chop sticks from an empty container.

Abigail and Sophia each gave me a list of things they needed to be finished before tomorrow. Abigail's were typical. "Call the tanning bed repair men, cancel the girls' piano lessons, clean the pool, go on a grocery run."

Sophia's were, well most people wouldn't say the things she said in front of her mother. "My outfit for spirit day almost screams fuck me, Anna, but I need the right pair of heels... And _you_ have them. Long black heels, your mother's or something, but _I'll_ be taking them."

"Like hell," Matt's voice came from the doorway, glaring at Sophia. "Those are _our_ mother's and now Ari's. Arianna isn't going to give them to _you_ so you can parade around in front of Alex Baker and beg him to screw you and leave you like every other girl he's been with."

I bit my bottom lip at Matt's harsh words and looked down at the floor. I don't know what the rest of the conversation had in store because I didn't pay attention, but I do know that the next day Sophia was wearing my mother's shoes and I was being dressed in a half black, half white dress with silver accents via the drama department.

Aiden and I met on stage; him dressed head to toe as Prince Charming. He already had his mask on, and was helping me with mine when Alex came into the auditorium. Aiden turned us around so I was hiding behind the curtain.

"Cendrillon, Prince Charmant, centre de la scène s'il vous plaît," And of course, Madam Fresca was with him.

Aiden smiled –trying to give me some kind of assurance- as he pulled the hood of the dress up; the hood I would use in every scene accept the ones with Aiden. Thankfully, Alex wasn't even looking at us. Madam on the other hand...

"Dance," She simply said, knowing that was where we needed the most work. She and Alex continued to talk and not one time did his eyes venture on stage. I grinned up at my dance partner. _I was safe_. He didn't know me.

Aiden's lips covered mine happily, but I pulled away just as quickly. "Aiden, I-"

"I know," he smiled, "Just friends, but I didn't want our first kiss to be in front of a bunch of people, _did you_?"

I didn't, but not for same reasons as Aiden. I was nervous about it, but now, it was just another kiss; not a _first_ one.

It felt like eons passed on before Madam Fresca, down stage left -with story book in hand- got to the ball. The curtains opened slowly onto the Act, "And on that night, Cinderella was no longer a cinder maid. She was royalty."

I was center stage and the only one on the stage as I lifted the hood off of my hair. I swear, in that moment, I felt Alex's eyes on me in the front row, but thanks to stage lights, I couldn't see him.

"And on this royal night, Cinderella meets her prince." Madam continued, "And they danced the night away."

Aiden entered from stage right, and I felt butterflies, knowing that Alex was going to see me dance with Aiden, say things we had said to Aiden, and kiss Aiden.

Wordlessly Aiden bowed and offered his hand. I took it cautiously and we began to dance. The song we had chosen came to life in the background.

_**There's a place that I know**_

_**It's not pretty there and few have ever gone**_

_**If I show it to you now**_

_**Will it make you run away?**_

_**Or will you stay**_

_**Even if it hurts**_

_**Even if I try to push you out**_

_**Will you return?**_

_**And remind me who I really am**_

_**Please remind me who I really am**_

Our lines flowed perfectly as we both surely recalled the moment we found this song; me singing it to the top of my lungs while Aiden just grinned at me.

_**Like a diamond**_

_**From black dust**_

_**It's hard to know**_

_**What can become**_

_**If you give up**_

_**So don't give up on me**_

_**Please remind me who I really am**_

This song was truly perfect for our Cinderella, and hopefully explained the half black, half white; yin and yang style mask and dress. She was truly a diamond from black dust. Cinderella was, and she too had her dark side.

_**Everybody's got a dark side**_

_**Do you love me?**_

_**Can you love mine?**_

_**Nobody's a picture perfect**_

_**But we're worth it**_

_**You know that we're worth it**_

_**Will you love me?**_

_**Even with my dark side?**_

_**Don't run away**_

_**Don't run away**_

_**Just tell me that you will stay**_

_**Promise me you will stay**_

The lyrics came out at the perfect timing as our big fake clock struck twelve and I ran off the stage; through the crowd, purposely losing a slipper. Aiden chased after me, stopping only to pick up the slipper, giving me just enough time for an escape. The song played out as the curtains closed on Aiden, deciding whomever the shoe fit, would be his wife.

All too soon, the play was over and Alex was standing backstage waiting on us. _On me_. My secret was out._ I was Cinderella._

**Ahhhhh! Do you know how long I have been waiting to give you all THIS cliffy? AGES THAT'S HOW LONG. Aggggges! I sort of dreamed about this chapter and hopefully it's as good as (if I'm being honest, hopefully, it's better than) said dream. The song outtakes are from, as the title of this chapter would suggest the song "Dark Side" from Kelly Clarkson. You can also catch "Dark Side" in The Fairytale Life of: Arianna Thompson book trailer! The book trailer is located in chapter one of the story! :-) **

**I get a SECOND break which I'm very thankful for and hopefully that'll give me more time to write! Jusque-là, chéris.**

**Nita :-)**


	10. From Tears of Pain to Fist of Rage

"Hi," The words left his lips in confusion, and I caught myself trying to smile at him.

"Hey," Aiden came up behind me hugging me slightly; glaring at Alex, "Party tonight, you going?"

I shook my head, finding it hard to look away from Alex. There were so many emotions on his face and so much hope rising in my heart. "No, um, chores," I turned my head and smile at Aiden, bringing myself back to reality, out of the fairytale I was trying to make real.

"Right," Aiden smiled at me before glancing over at Alex, "Well, I'll give you a ride home."

"No need," The voice that came behind me was the only one that didn't feel me with nerves. "You did good tonight, Ari."

I looked over my shoulder at my little brother to flash a helpless smile, but he was glaring at Alex. "Thanks," I whispered, looking back to Alex.

Even though we were all staring at him, he only seemed to have eyes for me in that moment.

"Let's go," Matt pulled at my arm slightly.

I started to follow him, but a quiet, "Wait," stopped me in my tracks.

I turned to Alex, questioningly. "Is this it?" He asked.

"Yes," Aiden answered for me, "You're not gonna break her." Aiden turned to me, "Go on."

"Is that what you think?" The question came out harshly.

I freed myself from Matt's tightening grip, and walked over to Alex. "Alex, look, I get it," I nodded my head remembering Aiden's words, Matt's. "I'm just another girl, and you only wanted to find me to make sure I knew that."

"What?" Alex hissed, shaking, "No," His eyes seemed truthful, but why would Matt lie to me?

"So you don't talk about girls you've messed around with in the locker room like their whores?" Alex looked at me for a moment, eyes falling to the ground, "And you're as perfect as you wanted me to believe that night, right?"

"I didn't want you think I was perfect,' He whispered, "Everything I told you was true."  
"Save it-"

"Shut up, Aiden," I said glaring at him. "I can handle myself. I'm a big girl." Aiden nodded his head once in recognition and walked away, pulling Matt with him.

"What's with you two?" He nodded to Aiden.

"Just friends," I commented, studying him slowly, "Why should I believe you?"  
"Why should you believe Aiden?" Alex countered, "He's obviously the one who-"

"Matt told me about you bragging, thank you," I glared, "Are you calling my brother a liar?"  
"No, I'm," Alex, was searching for the words, "Some of the guys did the bragging about those girl," He looked up at me, "And I never corrected them." Alex shrugged, "So, naturally, the one girl I had sex with, I did brag up to the football team."

"And I was just another girl for you to brag about," I scoffed.

"No, you were different," Alex quickly countered, anger in his eyes.

"You have not right to be angry over this you are using m-"

"I'm pissed," Alex interrupted me, "Because we had a great night together and you're acting like it was nothing, and treating me like I don't want anything to do with you when it's the other way around!"

"Then explain to me your party the next day," I bit out.

"What about it?" He asked obviously confused.

"_ALEX_!" The-Devil-on-queue Missy called from far off.

"Explain her," I said. I waited for a few seconds, but just shook my head at the boy walking away from him. I was liberating myself from having to deal with this. "I didn't think you could."

I left with Matt, but this time no tears were cried for Alex Baker. I ranted and raved, but I never cried. He didn't deserve me.


	11. Consequences

Weeks passed after the play, and I hadn't so much as heard from Alex. Of course, I couldn't blame him fully _this_ week. I was home sick with what must have been the stomach flu, but I could still blame him for the weeks prior. Matt came and checked on me every second he could. Even ditching school lunch to come home and check on me. Being sick didn't stop me from having "chores" of course, but being home gave me plenty of time to do them.

It was Saturday and Matt had been in my room for about an hour with a nervous expression on his face. "What's wrong again?" He questioned.

"Tired, food just does not smell good, everything smells… _Stronger_ than normal, and I'm nauseous," I shrugged.

Matt frowned and sighed, "There's this girl, Trish. She's in your grade and complained about the same thing a few months ago in my Trig class..."

"And?" I sighed, not recognizing the name, "It's a virus," I shrugged again, "It'll run its course."

"_Yeah_, in about nine months," Matt said, frowning at me.

_In about nine months?_

He thought I was… But I'm not. I couldn't. "Matt you're-"

"Don't tell me I'm wrong," He sighed, pulling a pregnancy test from him hoody pocket. "I got this in the middle of the week because I thought it's better safe than sorry."

"Right," I nodded my head, trepidatiously looking at the pink box.

"And I'm _never_ buying one of those again," Matt smirked, trying to lighten things up before nodding to my bathroom, "Get to it."

I went to the bathroom, pink box in hand, and confined myself to a small room with the most terrifying instrument I've ever had to use. I opened the box and looked inside, pulling out the little white stick and instructions; debating what I was going to do. I unfolded the directions and carefully read them, fear surrounding me along with the urge to get this over with.

Soon, I was waiting on my bed with Matt sitting in the rocking chair. This had to be the longest minute of my life. It was passing by slowly. I looked over at Matt, patiently waiting to see if he would be an uncle, and stood up to walk over to my bathroom.

"Arianna," the speaker on my wall murmured out, "Isabella is going to a party. I'm going to the tanning salon. Soph is in her room. Be back in an hour or two." I could just imagine my step mother rolling her eyes, "Have dinner ready by then."

Matt looked at me and sighed, hitting the button in for me.

"No problem, Abigail. Everything will be ready when you come back."

"It better be," The harsh words left the speaker after Matt removed his hands.

As if my stomach wasn't already churning, Abigail's intrusion made it all the worse. I quickly grabbed the little white instrument and ran back to my bed; not looking at the results.

"_Well?_" Matt spoke up after some time. "What does it say?"

I took in a deep breath biting my lip as I saw the pink little cross determining the rest of my future, "I-" I looked over at Matt, carefully gauging his reaction as the words tumbled out, "I'm pregnant."

I lied back on my pillow and shut my eyes tightly. Feeling Matt's eyes on me, I tried to hold back the tears. "I'm so -"

"Don't," Matt whispered, "One mistake doesn't make you stupid, and _this_ isn't part of the mistake."

Slowly, I eased into a sitting position, bringing my knees to my chest, "Isn't it?"

Matt looked at me, strong, fearless; just like Dad, "Of course it isn't. This kid _isn't _a mistake. He or she is yours and is obviously going to be loved enough with the both of us. I mean, sleeping with Alex was stupid, but this kid," Matt's face was still unreadable in those moments, but his eyes were still strong, I knew he believed every word he was saying. "This kid is going to have a _great_ mom."

I smiled at my brother, who was taking the news better than most would have. I was still shocked. The fact that there was something growing inside of me hadn't hit me yet.

"You know you have to tell him right?"

…

And that's when it hit me. With those words, I really did realize Alex and I were going to be parents. With that realization came others.

_Alex will want me to get an abortion._

_Did I want that? _

_Of course not. Maybe that solution was right for some people, but I couldn't do that._

_Adoption? _

_That's the logical answer since I'm getting ready to graduate high school and living with a step mother who hates me, but could I do that? Yes. Do I want to? No. _

_Abigail. Oh my-_

"Abigail," I hissed out as it hit me. Alex, I _more than likely _could handle. My step mother on the other hand...

"You have to tell her too," Matt frowned.

I rubbed a hand across my face and rested it on my flat stomach. "I guess... I should tell _Alex_ first?" I looked up at Matt.

He shook his head a little before smirking at me, "Yeah… Probably, ought to visit the doctor first. Make sure."

I sighed and nodded my head, "I'll call in. Go as soon as I can."

"Call now. I'll drive you," Matt suggested, standing up.

I agreed, first fixing a really quick dinner for the others and telling Sophia that Matt was driving me to the doctor's office. Sophia did the _strangest_ thing for either of my step siblings. She said she hoped everything was okay. It made me recall our conversation, a smile playing at my lips. I thanked her, leaving the house.

I was on my way back home within an hour and a half –just as quickly as I had left- with the conformation I needed. I was pregnant_. Six weeks along_.

My hands rested on my stomach; my eyes on my hands. I didn't know what to think... I was going to be a mom.

Matt seemed to be happy... No necessarily about the situation itself, but I think Matt was happy he was going to be an uncle. Matt was -like me- logical and knew adoption was probably out _only_ solution. Time would tell though. Who knew? Maybe this little baby would be my happy ending. Maybe he or she would be my Fairytale… Or not.


	12. And Just Like That, Life's Upside Down

Monday morning came faster than I needed it too. Being sick –then finding out I was pregnant- over the Thanksgiving weekend wasn't something I had fully come to terms with yet. The pregnancy, I suppose I had, but the fact that I had to tell Alex… That didn't hit me until I pulled into the school parking lot.

I pulled the bulky coat I was wearing closer to me as I walked into the school. I was planning on avoiding everyone until I found Alex and told him, so _of course_ Aiden was waiting on me at the door.

"Hey, there," He cooed smiling at me, "I've missed you, Red. Feeling better?"

I smiled softly at Aiden as he walked me to my French class. "I'm... Okay," I said softly, still determined that Alex had to hear the news before anyone else. "Just tired... And I _might _have missed you too."

Aiden turned to face me when we reached the door of my first class, "Just a little? After a whole week?" He questioned, smiling as his hands held mine.

I winked back at him, grinning as I confirmed. "Just a little."

Madame Fresca walked past our little conversation and into the classroom. I quickly followed after, murmuring a goodbye to Aiden. I truly did miss him, and as easy as things were with Aiden whether friends or more, I couldn't _not_ think about Alex.

Speaking of, all during French class, I caught my gaze wondering toward him. A few times, I could have sworn Alex was looking at me. I couldn't help but wonder why he chose me to make a fool out of. I couldn't help but to wonder why my heart had to be his and not Aiden's.

I tried to convince myself that it was the news I had to tell him. That being pregnant was making me think about him more than I should... But it wasn't that. Maybe it was my conscience letting the feelings from that night overflow, but whatever it was, was noticeable.

Madame asked me to stay after class because I seemed distracted; something she did when she felt students needed to talk about something.

I didn't know what to tell her and said as much. She let it go with a simple, "As harsh as I suspect Abigail is on you, I'll let this go once, Arianna."

"Not abusive," I whispered softly, thankful we weren't talking about Alex. "She just blames me with Dad dying."

Frowning, she set on the top of the desk next to mine. "Your father had asked her for a divorce that day, you know." Madame Fresca announced, trying to get me to talk to her; trying to be gentle. "He said that she didn't seem right for you and Matt."

_And just like that, the last ten years of my life made sense_. "She refused, and now he's dead."

"Arianna, I can't tell you _how_ to handle this situation. I love you, I love Matt, and I loved your father and mother, but I have to ask you to _not_ bring personal problems to my class. That means no more distractions. The next time I see this happening, I have to send you to the guidance office."

I nodded my head, silently thanking my step mother for not hiding her hatred of me.

"In the meantime," Madame Fresca placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled at me, "I've already called Abigail to inform her that you are the lead in our Spring Play and won't be home until late every evening. I also told her that I might need your help for the New Year's Play. I'm sure she will give you hell for this later, but practice starts this evening for the Spring Play, directly after school. I will see you then. Most people have already auditioned for me... You're excused."

I left the room in pure bliss and didn't worry about breaking the news to Alex until I saw him again in Biology.

Of course, today had to be the day that no other seat was available in the class. Today had to be the day that were assigned lab partners, and it was just my luck.

Alex saw me coming. His face hardened, but his brown eyes were confused. "Arianna," was the cold greeting I received from him before Professor Phiggs began to tell us of our assignment.

"Now class, consider this assignment your midterm," He began to tell us as he handed out several papers. "For this project you and your partner will be," Phiggs grinned from the front of the room, making sure all eyes were on him, "Parents."

I glanced over at Alex, hand immediately going to my stomach without much thought. Alex's eyes were on Phiggs seeing as his words had no double meaning to him. Alex looked over at me for a second, smirked at my obvious reaction and nodded toward the baby dolls in the box. He simply thought I was confused, no clue about what I was actually thinking... _No clue about our child_.

We were given a baby with a "_**B**_" written on its right foot to signify it was a boy. "Now class," Professor Phiggs continued, "Remember these babies are on a random timer. They will cry until you feed them, burp them, or whatever they need. At the end of the week, I will need a full report of you and your partners experience as parents. This report can include a power point presentation, pictures are optional, and the list I gave you at the beginning of class gives you the questions I want you to answer... For the rest if class, I want you all to figure out a schedule for the child and parents; decide how your family is going to be." Phiggs nodded his head, and sat down at his desk.

We sat in silence for a few minutes while groups around us talked. "Name," he finally said, reading one of the papers the professor gave us. "Romano."

"_What_?! No." I heard myself defending immediately, picking up the plastic doll; the child within me on my mind.

"It's _just_ a project," Alex sighed.

"But we are _**not**_ calling him Romano." I quickly responded, then defended myself by adding, "Besides, wouldn't we get a better grade if the name meant something to us both?"

Again, there were minutes of silence until he finally spoke up again, "Dillon," He looked over at me, debating if he could trust me with the reason he chose the name. "My Grandfather was Dillon, and he was the greatest man I've ever known."

I smiled. His reason was actually sweet; not something I was expecting.

"Dillon," I murmured, testing the name out on my tongue. "Dillon Matthew." I smiled over at him.

Alex looked to me with eyebrow raised, questioning why I chose Matthew, I suppose.

"My little brother," I answered simply. I didn't mean to say it out loud, but the words left before I could stop them. "I wouldn't have gone to that dance without him."

The words seemed to take Alex's breath away; almost like he wanted to forget, but a smile was playing at his lips.

"I'm glad he did whatever he did," Alex answered, passing me the schedule he had drawn up for Phiggs while we were talking names. It had us with the baby together in every class we had together, including lunch. I had the baby during my second and third period, and he had the baby during his fifth and seventh period. After school, the baby would -thankfully- turn off. The bell rang as I turned the paper into Phiggs.

I walked back to get my things, slightly relieved that I might escape Alex without honestly having to have lunch with him. Unfortunately, he was at the end of the table with my things and the baby doll before I could reach the back of the room.

"Look," I frowned at him as we silently walked toward the lunch room, "Aiden and I-"

"Are not as important as our Bio grade. I don't know about you, but I plan on keeping an _**A**_ in that class."

"So do I," I responded looking down at my feet. "What I was going to tell you, is that he's going to sit with us, and if that makes you uncomfortable-"

"I'll deal," He said rashly heading for the table Aiden and I normally sat at.

When Aiden showed up with a questioning look on his face, I held up the plastic doll and said, "Biology partners."

Aiden nodded his head, slightly shocked, before sitting next to me; closer than he normally would. Needless to say, _this_ was the most awkward lunch of my life.

I never did get a chance to tell Alex that day, even though I had spent a good chunk of my day with him. That evening, however, was a different story.

I walked into play practice, completely expecting the normal, but instead, walked in on Alex and Aiden down each other's throats.

"What the hell?" I questioned. As I got closer, I could hear what they were arguing over… Alex had the lead in the play? But that couldn't be what Aiden was so upset over.

"I SWEAR IF YOU HURT HER, AGAIN, I WILL -"

"I'M **NOT** TRYING TO HURT HER, AIDEN!" Alex screeched back.

Her... _Her_… _**Me**_. _They were fighting over me._ It got louder and louder, and I just couldn't take it anymore.

"AIDEN JUST LEAVE THINGS ALONE. IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYWAY!" I squealed.

They both turned to me in shock, neither had realized _I_ was a part of their audience, "But it _does_ matter, Arianna. This jerk is going to try and hurt you again, and that matters to me."

"It doesn't matter," I said again, trying to control my anger, to keep my voice down, and the tears that were clouding my eyes as I looked from Aiden to Alex, "_Because I'm pregnant_."


End file.
